


Sunshower

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [15]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: It looks like Zen is sick, so you decide to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Colour prompt for this was spring green. Ahah, I tried.

Zen's special place that he shared with you was absolutely breathtaking and refreshing. Whenever it felt like you were getting too stressed or upset, the actor would always invite you to hop aboard his motorcycle and give you a ride to the mountains to give yourself momentary reprieve. Even if it was only for a short amount of time, it helped lessen the burden on your shoulders as you allowed yourself to temporarily forget about your worries as you and Zen stared on down at the city below.

The scenery was beautiful. The air was clean and fresh. The only downside was that it didn't really offer much cover for whenever unexpected showers came.

You were carefully sitting atop the railing while Zen stood close in front of you, holding your hips for support, afraid that you might accidentally fall. A light and airy laugh passed by your lips at his concern for you, and you repaid him by resting your hands on his broad shoulders and played with some of the loose strands of his hair there. The actor hummed in delight; he always did love it whenever you played with his hair.

You were twirling a lock of his hair between your fingers when you felt something wet plop onto the tip of your nose. You scrunched your face in confusion as you looked up at the sunny sky. In just a few moments however, a multitude of rain droplets started to fall from the sky. You let out a squeak which melted into a laugh as you leapt off the railing. Zen grabbed your hand and helped guide the two of you to some cover underneath the trees.

"Well, that was a surprise," you commented idly as you snuggled close to the young man before bringing your attention to the falling rain. "I haven't experienced a sunshower in quite some time."

"Same here," Zen replied, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your form closer to his warmth. "It's probably best to just stay here until it lets up. We wouldn't want to risk you getting sick after all."

You tilted your head back to look upwards at the young man. "You mean ' _us_ '," you corrected him with a large grin on your face. "You can't afford getting sick too, Mr. Famous Musical Actor."

Zen chuckled, his chest rumbling against you with his laughter. "I've never caught a cold a single day in my life."

"And you haven't been in a relationship for five years, yet here I am now," you answered cheekily. "Who's to say I won't be bad luck and you end up getting sick one day?"

"Oh, babe, you're actually my good luck charm," Zen replied without skipping a bit, pulling you even further against him as he dipped his head down to whisper against your lips and stare at you with half-lidded eyes. "My days seem so much brighter now because of you. And besides, even if I do get sick, you'll nurse me back to health won't you?"

"I'll chase your sickness away with a kiss," you teased back, prompting the actor to blush slightly before a playful smile made its way onto his features.

"In that case, you should kiss me right now..." Zen whispered lowly, his voice a bit deeper than usual as his hips pressed firmly against yours. He paused for a moment to dart his tongue out to run across your slightly parted lips before retracting the wet muscle back into his mouth. The young man continued, "because I think I'm lovesick."

A wide grin split across your face, and you almost wanted to roll your eyes from his words, but you couldn't ignore the way your heart soared for the actor. You closed the remaining gap between you two, kissing Zen deeply on the lips as you promised. He let out a small sound of delight which ended up muffled between your kiss, and you could feel him smiling against your lips which made you smile in return.

Both you and Zen remained liplocked underneath the trees, the sound of pattering rain against the leaves surrounding you, flushed against the actor's toned body. "You know..." You let out a small sigh of bliss as soon as the two of you separated. "I don't think I can chase away your lovesickness with just one kiss alone."

Zen laughed at that as one of his hands reached up to cup and stroke your cheek. "I think it's making it worse, actually."

"Should I stop?" You asked playfully, your lips naturally curving into a loving smile.

"Oh god, _never_ ," Zen breathed out, dipping his head once more to kiss you.


End file.
